dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Dragon Plate
} |supertitle = Armor |name = Blood Dragon Plate (v1.0) |image = DAO Alistair w Blood Dragon Plate at Camp during Romance Scene.jpg |px = 270px |description = Commissioned by an infamous Nevarran dragon hunter, this armor was crafted in a time when dragons had almost been hunted to extinction. Infused with their blood, the armor gained notoriety after the hunter died at the hands of men rather than the dragons it was designed to protect him from. When all four pieces of Blood Dragon Plate are equipped, the character gains a bonus to defense and armor. |type = Massive chestpiece |value = 306000 |icon = Blood_dragon_armor.png |set = Blood Dragon Armor |material = Silverite |tier = 6 |armor = 18.38 |fatigue = 26.25% |runes = 0 |requires = 38 strength |stats = |item_id = prm000im_dragon_blood_plate |notes = Available as DLC to buyers of a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins. Also included in the Dragon Age: Origins Ultimate Edition. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Blood Dragon Plate is a massive chestpiece in Dragon Age: Origins. It is part of the Blood Dragon armor set. Acquisition * A code for the DLC is handed out to buyers of a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins (regular or Collector's Edition). The code is only redeemable once. The code is included in copies of the Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition. Notes * Blood Dragon Armor will not import to Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Exploits and Bugs * Some players have experienced a bug where the Blood Dragon Plate will not appear. A quick fix for the PC version has been to disable the content, force load, save, and then reenable the content. Using this method creates duplicates of all of the armor, except for the chest Plate. * There is a bug if your character is wearing the armor at the moment of your last save game in DA:O. Though the armor will not import into Awakening, its statistics will become "embedded" into the character you're importing, granting you the stats bonuses along with the fatigue penalty. This effectively means you can wear two armors at once, one visible, and the other invisible. } |supertitle = Armor |name = Blood Dragon Plate (v1.1) |description = Commissioned by an infamous Nevarran dragon hunter, this armor was crafted in a time when dragons had almost been hunted to extinction. Infused with their blood, the armor gained notoriety after the hunter died at the hands of men rather than the dragons it was designed to protect him from. When all four pieces of Blood Dragon Plate are equipped, the character gains a bonus to defense and armor. |type = Massive chestpiece |value = |icon = Blood_dragon_armor.png |set = Blood Dragon Armor |material = Silverite |tier = 6 |armor = 18.38 |fatigue = 26.25% |runes = 0 |requires = 38 strength |stats = |notes = Blood Dragon Plate was updated in version 1.1. The XBox continues to use the v1.0 of this armor. Requires the Blood Dragon Armor (v1.1) DLC |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Category:Dragon Age: Origins massive chestpieces